My Princess
by Amutoness
Summary: Mashiro Rima is the daughter to one of the richest family in the kingdom. Because of this, she is pampered, arrogant, and cold. But then Fujisaki Nagihiko is hired to be her personal slave! Nagihiko, a kind-hearted slave who doesn't even remember his parents must now work and live under the heartless Rima. But...is she really that heartless? RIMAHIKO


**WOOT WOOT my first Rimahiko fanfic! Totally in love with this pairing haha~ Rima so tsundere~**

**This is an idea I thought about years ago and I actually did write this chapter a long time ago. I decided that since I am now trying to continue and finish my other fanfic Forever Yet Never, I will also give a try at this story because I really enjoy this pairing and writing this!**

**Here is Chapter 1 of My Princess~**

Chapter 1: Introduction

Anxiety filled the cold and ominous air as the young boys scattered to line up at their ordered places. There wasn't a single piece of garment seen, and so they stood there, nude and powerless, for the bidders to see. Wealthy aristocrats were seated on velvet chairs, relaxed yet a bit eager to see if there would be any fine males to be any use to them. These nobles would purchase any and as many boys as they chose to, able to use them in any way.

And when the curtains came up, the items were showcased. Among the battered bodies, weather-beaten faces, and bony, starved figures, one boy in particular stood out.

His skin looked untouched and pale, almost as if he were a girl. His entire body was evenly colored, and rather lean. With straight, kept purple locks of hair and caramel-kissed eyes, the crowd roared with bids for him. All of his attributes were close to perfection; the only thing which contrasted against his prized looks was his lifeless stare, hardened from his journey to his place now. A slave.

"10,000 yen!"

"50,000 yen!"

"300,000 yen!"

The prices piled up on top of each other, being carelessly thrown around. Then again, as rich as they were nobles had no need for care. Money grew on trees to them. Just a form of entertainment.

"500,000 yen!"

The bidders were fierce, though. Their eyes held greed, for they wanted the best and only the best. Even if it were for a slave to be beat day after day. Or a form of entertainment, a toy of torture which would satisfy their small needs.

"1,000,000 yen." A soft voice rang out among the rest. Everybody turned to whoever spoke with such an expensive price. No one dared to top that. The rich were careless, not stupid.

The people were baffled at first to see a small girl, probably even younger than the boy she was bidding for. She looked exactly like a porcelain doll, with golden curls which reached her legs and large, round golden brown eyes.

Then the crowd realized she was the daughter of the Mashiro family, heir to the well-known and very wealthy leader of the top company of the land.

After a few seconds of silence, the announcer finally exclaimed, "Sold!"

Rima didn't smile though. She only walked up to the stage to claim what she had just bought. The boy and she were actually very similar in their quiet and still nature.

After he had put his worn out and ripped clothes back on, the boy also walked towards Rima.

He didn't look up. "My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. Please take care of me." He bowed down his head a bit to show curtsy.

Rima glared at him. "Have you no manners? When greeting somebody else, especially your new master, you must make eye contact."

Nagihiko was slightly shocked at the rudeness from such a sweet voice and looked up. She was beautiful. It was obvious she had never had any hardships in her life.

"Now smile. I don't want to look at a sad little peasant."

He forced himself to look happy. It was quite painful.

"Good, you're struggling." Rima turned around and started walking back to her carriage, expecting him to follow her. "If you even dare to greet me with a frown I'll have my other servants punish you."

Nagihiko stayed silent.

"Why are you not replying when I am talking to you?"

"Y-Yes, I understand Mashiro-"

"Address me by Hime-sama." Rima broke into his reply coldly.

"I understand, Hime-sama." When Rima wasn't looking, Nagihiko glared. Why did it turn out this way?! To be bought by a stuck up little brat... A rude and spoiled princess, too...

"I see a glare. That's two whips for you." She stepped into the carriage and slammed the door. He was forced to sit on the outside part of the carriage, where it was cold and uncomfortable.

This was his new life.

**6 years later...**

"I feel the sun on my shoulder!"

"Yes, yes, Hime-sama..." Nagihiko twitched the umbrella to the side to cover the small slit of sun which managed to land itself on a small part of Rima's shoulder.

They were walking to the main village. After Rima's favorite necklace broke apart yesterday she was looking for a new one to replace it. As usual, she dragged her personal slave with her.

It had taken Nagihiko years to finally crack Rima's cold persona as her servant. He learned that she really wasn't all that bad. Besides being insanely spoiled, she was not a bad person...Just lonely and stubborn.

Rima puffed up her cheeks, "Sound more pleased to be serving me!"

Nagihiko grinned and leaned into her, "I will gladly shield you from the sun, oh beautiful Hime-sama."

Rima stubbornly glared at him. She hated him for his calmness and play of words. And so she pushed his face with her gloved hands. "Shut up you stupid slave!"

"Ow, ow, ow..." Nagihiko couldn't breathe as he was pushed away from her. The sun scraped onto his back harder.

"Unthankful little peasant..." Rima grumbled and continued walking forward. "The sun, Nagi, the sun!"

Nagihiko hurried forward to protect his master from the dangerous rays of heat.

After an hour of shopping, Rima gave up. "Ugh...there's nothing good today. I can't even find a single stupid necklace!"

"If you think the necklace is stupid...why do you want one in the first place?" Nagihiko asked, not understanding Rima at all.

Rima only gave him a blank look. Then she whipped her purse at him hard.

"Ow, what's in that?!"

"Gold." She replied with no expression.

"G-Gold!?" Nagihiko's voice cracked, the pain in his chest where the mineral had hit burning.

Rima sighed. "Let's return back to the house."

She took a rough turn towards the direction of her home, and heard her left ankle crack above her tiny, delicate heels. Her eyes widened, and she felt her body leaning against the side, falling.

Nagihiko caught her by the arm, "What happened?"

"Ow..my ankle..." Rima mourned in a low voice.

"Huh..." Nagihiko reached his hand toward her injured ankle to make sure nothing serious was broken.

Rima's eyes shot up when his hand came in contact with her ankle. "D-DON'T TOUCH IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She punched him in the face.

Nagihiko lost his balance from the hit he had just taken and fell down.

"W-Wai-Ahhh!" Rima shouted, with her hands held onto him for balance.

And like dominoes, the two fell down, Rima on top of Nagihiko. Of course if Rima was on the bottom she would have a bloody fit. Literally.

Rima growled angrily at her servant for letting her fall. "Carry me to the carriage."

Nagihiko sighed and carried the tiny girl on his back. Once the two reached the outskirts of the small town, the fancy carriage was once visible and finally Nagihiko was able to let go.

Safely in the carriage, Nagihiko gave a long sigh. "That was tiring..."

"Are you calling me fat?" Rima glared at him.

"Am I?" Nagihiko smiled back.

The horses shot up at the jolt of the carriage, created by the mistress herself. After that Nagihiko remembered to never tease Rima about her weight again.

Still a bitter mood, Rima stepped out of the carriage, embarrassed because Nagihiko had to help her for her ankle was still in much pain and immobile.

Her eyes brightened up though, when she saw her best friend waiting inside the gates for her.

"Amu!" Rima smiled, ordering Nagihiko to hurry his pace.

Hinamori Amu gave a smile back and waved. Her family was also quite wealthy, although probably not as rich as Rima's family. But many admired Amu because of her cool and spicy yet kind personality, so she was a lot more wanted on the market than Rima was. Rima didn't really mind though. As long as they remained close friends she was content.

"Hey Rima," Amu then turned to Nagihiko, "Hello Fujisaki-san."

Nagihiko only smiled, as he was in too much pain from the damage Rima had previously done to him in the carriage.

"Ehh, Rima what happened to your ankle? I hope it's not serious!" Amu suddenly dropped to the height of Rima's foot.

Rima shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm fine. It should heal after I bandage it for a few days."

"That's good..." Amu gave out a sigh of relief.

"Well don't just stand there, carry me in." Rima, with a much different tone than before, ordered Nagihiko.

"Of course mighty Hime-sama!" Nagihiko exclaimed with great dramatization.

"You sound sarcastic."

Nagihiko only hummed in reply as the two walked farther and farther away from Amu.

Amu giggled at the two. "They're perfect for each other."

"Owwwww!" Rima yelled.

"Sh...It'll be over before you know it." Nagihiko tried soothing her. "Relax a bit."

"Don't tell me to-OW!" Rima closed her eyes as Nagihiko was tying the bandage around her swollen ankle.

Nagihiko gave her a slight smile. "Now will you listen to me?"

Rima stayed silent, admitting defeat. She groaned quietly as Nagihiko was fixing her ankle up though.

"There, all done." Nagihiko got back up. "It should heal in a few days."

Rima frowned. She wouldn't be able to walk alone for a few days. That meant she would be needing Nagihiko's help entirely for the upcoming days.

"Well then what do I do for the rest of the night?" Rima asked. She was already getting extremely bored.

"Sleep? That would probably be the best idea."

"It's only 7." Rima gave a look of scorn.

Nagihiko was already walking out of the room, though. He didn't want to participate in Rima's silly games, because usually something bad always ended up happening to him.

"Nagi~" Rima's voice suddenly rang. This time it sounded full of excitement and ideas.

Nagihiko froze, oh dear... "Y-Yes Hime-sama?"

"It's been a while since we've played dress up, hasn't it?" Rima smirked widely.

"Your hair is really nice, you know?" Rima murmured while brushing through Nagihiko's long, purple locks which was currently styled into two pigtails, decorated with ribbons.

Nagihiko, or rather, Nadeshiko now only blushed with an embarrassed glare. He hated this. Ever since Rima started doing this to him four years ago. Rima ordered him to never cut his hair until she said so, and it was all because she thought he looked so feminine. And this was the lowest a guy could go. Then again, he was a slave after all.

"I think this is enough, Hime-sama..."

"What?" Rima pouted playfully. "But I haven't even put makeup on you yet!"

"M-Makeup?! " Nagihiko widened his eyes in horror. "No way! I have some pride you know?!"

"I know you're my slave." Rima smiled.

Nagihiko groaned, and then sighed. "Fine...do whatever you want."

Rima grinned and started to put some lip gloss and Nagihiko. After that she put on some blush, eyeliner, mascara, and some light eye shadow.

"Wahh! You look so beautiful Nadeshiko!" Rima hugged Nagihiko tightly, as if she were in love.

"W-Wait, no-" Nagihiko turned the pink blush Rima had just brushed onto his cheeks dark red from Rima's sudden embrace. It was always like this, though. Rima acted as if Nadeshiko was an entirely different person. As if Nagihiko never existed.

And as always, Nagihiko forced himself to play along.

"Long time no see, Rima!" He gave a smile, trying to make his voice higher.

"I missed you a lot..." Rima muttered into Nagihiko. "I wish you could take Nagihiko's place forever. He's so stupid...and boyish...not like you."

Nagihiko frowned. "W-Well that's just how boys are, you know?"

Rima sighed. "Yeah, you're right. It was so stupid of my parents to force me to get a boy slave..."

"You always have me."

"But you're not around enough, Nadeshiko!" Rima whined.

Never, did Rima ever act like this in front of Nagihiko...although that really did not make any sense right now. It was like when Nadeshiko was here, Rima let out all her most inner thoughts. Maybe even more than she did with her best friend, Amu.

"I'm sorry, Rima...I've just been really busy lately."

"I understand...Everybody moves on, you know?" Rima smiled, and then fell back onto her mattress. "Except me."

"What do you mean by that?" Nagihiko really did wonder what Rima meant.

"Amu has been getting so many proposals, so her future is set. My parents work hard every day so that I can have this luxurious life. And then there's my stupid slave Nagihiko who's constantly looking out for me." Rima closed her eyes painfully. "I know it...they're all going to leave me one day. When they realize how useless and spoiled I am. Nothing I do...is ever good."

"I'm not a good person, you know? I'm actually a really bad person...somebody that's meant to be hated. Nobody would want a daughter like me. I'm rude, unattractive, and depressing."

By now Rima was starting to grow tears.

"It's lonely though. I don't like to be rude or depressing. I want to be a good daughter, and I want to be loved. Why can't I though...Nadeshiko is the only person who really loves me."

Nagihiko removed his pigtails and wiped all the makeup off his face.

Rima looked up in dismay, "What are you-"

"Nobody will ever leave you, Rima."

"You don't know that."

"I know that I will never leave you." Nagihiko looked Rima straight in the eyes.

Rima's heart beat faster. "O-Of course not. You can't, you're my slave."

"Even if I weren't your slave, or forced. Somebody like you...is irreplaceable to me." It really did hurt Nagihiko to see Rima like this. He's realized it for quite a while of Rima's low self-confidence. And he could not let Rima go on thinking this.

Rima took in his words, then she put her fist against his chest. "I hate you."

Nagihiko looked confused.

"I hate you for being so kind to me. You're supposed to hate me. I make your life miserable. You're my slave!"

"I could never bring myself to hate you." Nagihiko shook his head.

Rima didn't reply back. She only looked upon her bed sheets. There was a long and painful silence before she finally spoke. "Dress up time is over. You can leave now."

"But Rima," Nagihiko knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with their conversation ending like this.

"You can return my dress next morning."

After Nagihiko slowly left her room, and she was finally alone, Rima dug her face into her pillow. It had been a while since she's cried this hard.

**Hope you enjoyed it folks! Please review!**


End file.
